La fábrica
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Los viejos se han cansado de forzar la máquina. Dios se ha largado sin pagar. "Jason no está ahí, pero eso solo significa que se ha ido, que se está moviendo, corriendo por las calles de Gotham. Probablemente matando a alguien."


**Este fic responde al reto de rhea_carlysse en el foro retoaleatorio de LJ ( . #comments )**

* * *

Cuando Tim era un niño, solía idealizar a los Robins, tal vez porque sabía quiénes eran, probablemente porque conocía sus rostros. No importa.

Tim solía idealizar a Jason por sobre Dick. Probablemente porque fue el Robin de su época. (O porque Tim no vio morir a los padres de Jason cuando aún era un niño).

La muerte de Jason Todd fue aquello que marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

Tim recuerda las fotos del segundo Robin ocultas en lo profundo de su closet.

También recuerda haber llorado al oír sobre la caída del ave Gotham. La muerte de Jason Todd.

Tim recuerda pedir disculpas al viento.

Por esos momentos de felicidad que le entregó Robin y la máscara. Por ser feliz al ser Robin.

Y es que sí Jason no hubiera muerto, él jamás se hubiera convertido en Robin.

Jason Todd, ahora, está loco. Tim lo sabe, es una explosión en proceso.

El mundo piensa que es él Robin defectuoso. Tim lo sabe, es lo que todos piensan y nadie dice.

Como un arma vieja. Una maquina vieja que ya no funciona.

Tim es conocido por encontrar una cierta belleza en lo antiguo.

Tim ama a Jason como ama a Gotham.

Lo ama porque debe amarlo, porque está implantado en sus venas, en automático, porque no funciona de ninguna otra forma. Porque lo ha amado toda la vida y nada va a cambiar.

Jason no quiere tener nada que ver con ese amor, Jason quiere matarlo.

Jason quiere morir.

Él no pertenece al reino de los vivos después de todo.

Pero Tim no sabe como dejarlo ir, no después de haberlo perdido sin siquiera tenerlo en un principio.

Ellos corren.

Uno al lado del otro, ganando camino y perdiendo. Dos metas diferentes y solo dos corredores en la pista.

Tim quiere a Jason.

Jason quiere la muerte.

* * *

Tim entra a la casa de seguridad de Jason por la ventana. Jason está sentado en el sillón viejo en el centro del departamento.

Todo piernas abiertas y brazos por sobre el respaldo del mueble medio destruido. La mitad de su rostro está cubierto de sangre y su pierna derecha tiene una mancha oscura que sigue creciendo a medida que el tiempo pasa.

Su rostro no tiene expresión mientras mira el techo enmohecido sin hacer ademanes de querer moverse en algún momento.

Tim sabe, probablemente, que está esperando morir por la pérdida de sangre.

En el baño del departamento, hay un quit de primeros auxilios. No es de Jason, es de Tim, pero Jason no lo ha tirado a la basura. A Tim le gusta pensar que es algo bueno.

Un progreso.

Robin camina hacia el baño y Jason no despega su vista del techo. Ni siquiera cuando Tim se arrodilla frente a sus piernas.

La pierna es un trabajo fácil.

Metódicamente, paso a paso. Con la habilidad de alguien que ha hecho esto varias veces y en peores circunstancias.

Tim corta un agujero en sus pantalones. Desinfecta su herida. Extrae la bala, desinfecta de nuevo, limpia la sangre, le da varias puntadas a la herida y venda.

Tim no es un medico, pero Jason vivirá otro día.

Jason se queja casi inaudiblemente, y el solo sonido de su dolor le recuerda a Tim que está vivo.

Su rostro es un trabajo rápido, solo un rasguño en una zona que tiende a sangrar mucho.

Pero es mucho más difícil.

Tim sostiene su rodilla en el muslo izquierdo de Jason y se maravilla en el calor que emana el cuerpo del antiguo Robin.

Su rostro se acerca al de Jason y puede sentir su respiración mezclarse con la suya. Puede sentir su aliento, siempre opacado por el olor a cerveza barata.

Concertarse es difícil.

Tim limpia la herida, no necesita puntos, pero de todas formas la desinfecta. Con algún tipo de placer mórbido adquirido al oír los siseos de dolor dejar la boca de él hombre a su lado.

El dolor es bueno se dice a sí mismo. El dolor significa que está vivo.

Su corazón sigue latiendo y sus pulmones dilatando. Un día más una noche más. Jason Todd sigue vivo.

Obsoleto, viviendo en una época que no es la suya, cuando su trabajo lo está haciendo una maquina, un arma, mucho más avanzada.

Pero está vivo.

Y Tim suspira ante eso, porque él lo ama.

Y lo va a seguir amando, porque es lo que sabe hacer, para lo que está programado.

Tim se queda a dormir la noche, para cuidar a Jason. Para sentir la seguridad de que Jason pasará la noche.

Es como una oveja durmiendo en la guarida de un lobo.

Estúpido.

* * *

En la mañana, Tim despierta con la chaqueta de Red Hood por sobre su cuerpo, Jason no está. La ventana está abierta y Tim puede ver el gris perpetuo del cielo de Gotham manchado por el gas de las fábricas y las nubes de lluvia.

Jason se ha ido hace un rato.

Se ha adelantado en esta vuelta de la pista y se ha largado sin decir una palabra.

Tim sostiene la chaqueta cerca de su naris y siente el olor a cigarro negro, alcohol y algo que es puramente Jason y sonríe.

Jason no está ahí.

Jason no está ahí, pero eso solo significa que se ha ido, que se está moviendo, corriendo por las calles de Gotham.

Probablemente matando a alguien.

Buscando la muerte que le arrebataron, tan rápidamente como arrebataron su vida.

Persiguiendo a la muerte como a una enemiga, porque Jason no tiene amigos.

Jason no está ahí, pero…

Jason está vivo.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si fue así, pueden decirlo con un review, sino, bueno también.**


End file.
